In recent years, as a next-generation nonvolatile semiconductor memory, a resistance change memory such as an ReRAM (Resistive RAM) using a variable resistive element as a memory element, or a PCRAM (Phase change RAM) using a phase-change element as a memory element attracts attention.
These resistance change memories are characterized in that a memory cell array is of a cross-point type, a large memory capacity can be realized by three-dimensional integration, and a high-speed operation like a DRAM is possible.
When such resistance change memories are put to practical use, an NAND flash memory as a file memory and a DRAM as a work memory can be substituted by the resistance change memories, for example.
In the resistance change memory, the cross-point type memory cell array includes a plurality of cell units. The cell unit is formed of a memory element and a non-ohmic element (see, e.g., JP-A 2009-130140 (KOKAI)).
Peripheral circuits for controlling a memory cell array are provided on the same chip as the cross-point type memory cell array. The peripheral circuits include a resistive element, a capacitive element, a field-effect transistor and other elements.